


The Captain's New Clothes

by inatrice



Series: Drabbles and Twitter Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, I guess that's a thing now, Implied Uniform Kink, Kissing, M/M, New Uniforms, embarrassed shiro, supportive shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/pseuds/inatrice
Summary: Both Keith and Shiro have new uniforms lately, but they still find ways to lift each other up.For a second Shiro is concerned. He turns with a confused look on his face but he sees what’s off a heartbeat later.Keith is in the Black Paladin armor.He’s looking at the floor, almost as if he can’t meet Shiro’s eyes like this, but Shiro smiles and tips his silver topped head to the side.“Black’s a good color on you, you know.”





	The Captain's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to stretch out my Sheith muscles again. School has been so busy, I'm sorry I haven't been posting as much. I miss writing these two, weeps. So here's a little something that I wrote to satisfy my own sheith hunger. minimal editing, no beta. Please enjoy!

As weird as it is to be back on Earth, it’s even weirded to be back into Garrison uniforms. And weirder still is how everyone on Earth _knows_ now; the cruelty of the Galra, the unimaginable vastness of space, that he’s _alive._

Shiro finds himself standing in front of a mirror adjusting the grey of his uniform. He chews on the inside of his cheek as his eyes fall on the shining new ribbons and combat badges that catch the light of his room. It’s only the second time he’s worn his full new regalia and it still feels strange to be here, to be a captain no less, especially after he wasn’t sure he would ever even make it back.

There’s a knock at his door and Shiro’s hands fall down to his sides, calling out, “come in.”

The door hisses open and Keith takes a hesitant step in. But he’s not nervous about being unwelcome or that Shiro was indecent. His shoulders are hunched, the posture more pronounced since he’d filled out in space, like he’s not quite right. For a second Shiro is concerned. He turns with a confused look on his face but he sees what’s off a heartbeat later.

Keith is in the Black Paladin armor.

He’s looking at the floor, almost as if he can’t meet Shiro’s eyes like this, but Shiro smiles and tips his silver topped head to the side.

“Black’s a good color on you, you know.”

Keith looks up at him and the corner of his mouth twitches up. “Thanks, Shiro, but it’s always looked best on you.”

Shiro tries not to sigh. Despite everything Keith was still resisting this, the responsibility, the title. Instead, Shiro just glances down at himself before running a hand through his hair.

“I’m pretty sure grey is my color, now.” He says with a laugh, that quickly turns into a frown. “Oh. Does that make me old?”

Keith snorts at that, thankfully. “You’ve always been old, Shiro.”

Shiro throws his prosthetic hand against his chest in mock offense then sticks out his tongue.

“Old, yes. Mature, no.” Keith corrects, a full smile spreading across his face as he stands up a bit straighter.

“Thank you.” Shiro says with a prim tilt of his head, to the correction and maybe subconsciously to Keith’s improved stance.

Keith adjusts his grip on his helmet and gives a half shrug. Shiro waits in expectant silence, knowing the words won’t come if he pushes.

“It just...feels weird to be wearing your armor is all,” Keith tells him a few moments later. “It’s like I’m taking this away from you. Even though you said you wanted me to take your place as Black Paladin all that time ago.” He shrugs again and looks back to the floor. “I guess there’s still a part of my brain that still defers to you, that sees you as my superior officer...maybe even still my mentor.”

Shiro’s expression softens and he steps closer to Keith, placing a hand on his shoulder. He squeezes once and dips his head to try and make eyes contact.

“Keith, we’ve been equals since the first time you found me back here on Earth.” Shiro tells him, his tone genuine. “Sure, being a prisoner of war doesn’t strip you of your rank, but the trauma certainly did. And you grew so much while I was gone….” He paused for a moment as Keith looked up into his eyes and he felt himself melt just a little. “Your strength and support is absolutely the biggest reason why I’m here with you now. And you’re not taking anything away from me. Fuck, Keith, I’m the Captain of a mech that’s like minimum 10 times the size of Voltron! And I’m commanding my own Garrison Flight--” he points to his left pec, “--have you seen these badges?”

Keith stares at his chest and nods. Shiro tries not to laugh.

“Listen, dreams that I had always accepted as never becoming a reality are coming true for me whether I’m in Black armor or not. And I could not be more proud of the man who stepped up as the Head of Voltron.”

Keith looks back up to meet Shiro’s gaze, his violet eyes shining. He smiles up at him and puts his hand on top of Shiro’s as it still rests on his shoulder.

“You were always destined for great things, Keith. I’ve always truly believed that. You’ve proven that to everyone, now, and you deserve to be able to show it off.”

Keith’s lips tighten and he ducks his head with the force of his emotion. “Thanks, Shiro.”

He takes a step forward into Shiro’s space and Shiro pulls him into a tight hug, the two of them nestling into each other’s necks. “I love you, Keith.”

Keith pulls his head back, beaming at Shiro as he does. “I’ll never get tired of hearing that.” He admits as he closes the space between them and presses a soft kiss to Shiro’s lips.

“Captain,” comes a voice through Shiro’s open door, followed swiftly by a knock at the door frame. “They’re about to start calling names for the banquet- oh!” Veronica stops short as the two of them step apart, faces flushing red. She simply grins at them and takes a step back. “I’ll leave the power couple here for a few more minutes. But don’t go overboard. They _do_ need us in less than 10.” She tells them before vanishing out of sight.

“Oh my god.” Shiro huffs under his breath, embarrassed to have been caught like that.

Keith looks back up at him and grabs his chin, tilting his head downwards for another kiss. “Not that I would be able to do anything great in less than 10, but you do look fine as hell in that uniform, _Captain_.” Keith whispers, voice all heat. He kisses Shiro once more, biting his bottom lip as he pulls away.

Shiro feels his face flush even darker. Surprising, considering the rush of blood to an entirely separate part of his body. “ _Oh my god._ ”

“C’mon,” Keith encourages, glancing back over his shoulder. “We’ve got another victory celebration to attend, thanks to all of our hard work.”

Shiro shakes himself and takes in a deep breath. “Yes, sir, Black Paladin, sir.” He says and follows after Keith’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Come say hi on twitter, @inatrice.


End file.
